Through the advent of social media, users are able to disseminate information to others, as well as interact with one another, via various social networks. For example, users may utilize a social networking service to inform others about movie and/or television episodes that they have watched, share their reactions to events occurring during an episode in real-time, and respond to one another's reactions to events in an episode. However, users that miss an episode during an original airing and watch the episode at a later time (e.g., subsequent airing, online streaming, DVD presentation, etc.) are typically unable to experience the reactions of other users as they watch the episode, for example, due to the significantly lower number of viewers that are watching the episode at the same time (for subsequent airings) or because they are watching it “on-demand” at a time when others are not viewing the episode. Moreover, because the previously-shared reactions are available to users that have not watched the episode, the shared reactions may act as “spoilers” that ruin the experience of the users that have yet to watch the episode.
In addition, it is not uncommon for users to want to use social networks to share information about different scenes (e.g., funny or poignant scenes) in a movie or television episode with other users of the social network. Although users may share information with others regarding a specific scene within an episode, they are generally unable to easily provide others with easy access to actually view the scene within the movie or television episode. As an example, users may describe the scene that they wish to share, or they may specify a particular content delivery service and a reference time at which the scene can be accessed by a user via the specified content delivery service. However, both of these approaches require users to manually search for the scene within the episode, and the latter approach further requires that the users have access to the specified content delivery service. These and other drawbacks exist.